Białystok
Historia Opis Białystok, powiadasz? Tak... To całkiem ciekawe miejsce. Na granicy czegoś, co możnaby nazwać cywilizacją i dziczy. Z jednej strony ludzie, z drugiej Neotajga. I Barbarzyńcy, którzy dzień i noc bronią miasta przed mutantami. Niezłomni goście, których wyżej wspomniane wypędziły z ich dawnej stolicy -Babilonu- gdzieś tak koło 2102 roku, bodajże. Oczywiście, mutki przepłoszyły te pieprzone papudraki, które przeszchodząc przez góry narobiły za dużo hałasu. Pewnie cię jednak ciekawi, kim dokładnie są Barbarzyńcy.... To Polacy, Rosjanie i wszystko, co przeżyło Wojnę w okolicy wschodniej granicy. Niegłupim ruchem było, że po tym wszystkim zawarli coś, co szumnie można nazwać "sojuszem". Rozejm, po któym wszyscy osiedli w Radomiu, by polować na mutki i wszelkie inne ścierwo, którego nigdzie nie brakuje. Ścierwo, żeby było jasne, łącznie z tym ludzkim. Teraz zaś są tutaj i bronią miasta przed Neotajgą. Co do samego Białegostoku, ot- wielkie targowisko. Do tego mają tor wyścigowy! Nie podoba się to poznańskim mafiom, ale co poradzisz, jak każdy musi z czegoś żyć? Samo zaś w sobie targowisko jest dosyć znane- tylko tutaj można dostać najrzadszy towar ze schronów czy rozszabrowanych magazynów wojskowych. Dodatkowo, łowcy Barbarzyńców przynoszą cenne łupy z Neotajgi razem z truchłami mutantów. Jeśli czegoś więc nie możesz znaleźć, to na białostockim targowisku to kupisz- rzecz jasna, za odpowiednią cenę. Oczywiście, życie nie jest tutaj łatwe. Neotajga łaknie ofiar, a Białystok jest ich pełen – mimo to Barbarzyńcy odwalają kawał dobrej roboty trzymając plugastwa z dala od murów. I to już od dłuższego czasu... Choć, z początku tak lekko nie było. Miasto powstało właściwie zaraz po Wojnie i od razu było targowiskiem. Boniek, bo tak się chyba nazywał, zaczął od małego punktu z zaopatrzeniem. Zdzierał ostatnie grosze z podróżujących, dzięki czemu rozwijał się powoli na tyle, by interes przejął jego syn. Gdy nadeszła Neotajga Barbarzyńcy bez wahania założyli tutaj mały przyczółek, który zamienił się w miasto gdy Babilon upadł. Łatwo je rozpoznać, ponieważ budynki mieszkalne otaczają targowisko, do którego prowadzą trzy bramy. Rzecz jasna bliskość Neotajgi ściąga wszelkiej maści badaczy, którzy osiedli przy północno-wschodniej bramie. Mówią, że gdy za dużo się tam łazi, to wyrastają ci na głowie małe listki. Ale kto ich tam, psiamać wie, tych jajogłowych, co oni kombinują. Mimo wszystko, znajdziesz w Białystoku też zielarzy i farmerów, żyjących w zgodzie z badaczami. Oczywiście, oprócz ludzi nauki i pracy schronienie znaleźli tam też miłośnicy przyrody. Tacy, co chcą jej bronić za wszelka cenę, jakby cholera sobie sama nie radziła. Niegdyś na porządku dziennym było obrzucanie kamieniami siedzib naukowców i Łowców, którzy przecież krzywdzili przyrodę. Od kiedy jednak Barbarzyńcy zastrzelili kilku z prowodyrów, „ekolodzy” zmienili metody działania i starają się przeprowadzać swoje akcje bardziej skrycie. Południowa brama to teren zwany Wrakowem – mury na tym odcinku i wszystko inne zostało zbudowane z wraków samolotów. Rządzi tam człowiek zwany Kubicą. To do niego należy tor wyścigowy. Barbarzyńcy początkowo nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z jego obecności, ale kiedy zagwarantował im dostęp do kilku ciężarówek, postanowili mu odpuścić. Sam Kubica zaś uwielbia porządek – w warsztatach wszystko leży na swoim miejscu, więc tylko spróbuj coś ukraść... Ostatni który się odważył posłużył za taśmę na mecie. No, powiedzmy, że on- w końcy jelita były jego integralną częścią, co nie? Północna brama, natomiast, to dawny przyczółek Barbarzyńców. Pełno tutaj ich totemów wykonanych z ciał zabitych mutantów. Głównie zajmują się obroną miasta, ale od czasu do czasu interweniują podczas burd na targowisku, jeśli tylko bierze w nich udział zbyt wiele osób. Krążą też pogłoski, że planują odzyskać swoją stolicę... Lokacje CENTRUM BIURO BOŃKA Zwyczajowo zarządcę targowiska nazywa się Bońkiem. Z tego małego biura, w którym stoi kilka krzeseł, fotel i biurko, Boniek nadzoruje handlarzy. Jeśli szukasz pracy albo miejsca na targowisku – to lepiej z nim pogadaj. Wie o wszystkim, co dzieje się w mieście i gdy tylko spróbujesz go wykiwać, odda cię Kubicy. TANI ARMANI – o tym, że jest tani, głosi stary szyld nad budą handlarza. To typowy lumpeks, z odzieżą wyłącznie używaną i najczęściej wyplutą przez jakiegoś mutka czy inne ścierwo złapane dość szybko, by szmaty nie strawiło. Pod ladą Armani trzyma trudniej dostępne stroje i pancerze, jednak nie sprzedaje ich byle komu. A jeśli już sprzedaje, to z nazwy zostaje tylko "Armani" - czyli drogo. RECONDO Co tu dużo mówić, sklep ze spluwami. Nie tylko jednak, bo jeśli chcesz komuś tylko obić mordę, to kastet też się znajdzie. Broń białą można dostać od ręki, jakieś mniejsze giwery też, ale karabinki i cięższy kaliber – tylko na zamówienie. Co prawda nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy umrze ich aktualny właściciel, ale Recondo gwarantuje realizację każdego zamówienia w ciągu miesiąca. WARZYWNIAK Zaopatrzenie: średnio napromieniowana żywność, jakieś konserwy, czysta woda. Wszystko czego potrzeba, żeby przetrwać. No, może poza rozumem. DZIELNICA ZIELONYCH STRAGAN WĘDROWYCZA Jakub Wędrowycz, bo tak wołają na jego właściciela, to staruszek który zna się na zielarstwie jak mało kto. Ma niezłe układy z Barbarzyńcami, bo ci przynoszą mu wszystkie zioła, jakich tylko sobie tylko zażyczy- serio, nawet z Neotajgi! A uwarzyć może wiele, od bimbru po tajemnicze specyfiki zwiększające krzepę... i nie tylko. Opróćz tego handluje ziółkami, jednak zazdrośnie strzeże swoich sekretów i odpędza wszystkich naukowców z dala od swego straganu nie szczędząc im sękatej laski. SZPITAL MIEJSKI Przy takim stężeniu jajogłowych i leczniczych ziół, szpital musiał powstać. Głównie korzystają z niego Barbarzyńcy powracający z Neotajgi, ale jest to dość znane miejsce i jeśli tylko możesz oddychać, a twoje bebechy nie wypadają na ziemię kiedy próbujesz iść, z pewnością tam ci pomogą. PLACÓWKA UPADŁYCH Ulokowana przy szpitalu, utrzymywana przez upadłych mała lecznica duchowa. Pomagają ubogim i wspierają lekarzy ze szpitala finansowo i duchowo, jednak nikt nie ma pojęcia, czego tak naprawdę chcą. ZIELONA FARMA Nie daj się zwieść, to nie taka farma. Naprawdę, to siedziba ekologów. Starają się nie wychylać, jednak są znani z uprzykrzania życia naukowcom badającym Neotajgę. Kiedyś obrzucali ich kamieniami, dziś rozrzucają ulotki i od czasu do czasu podłożą gdzieś bombę, po czym udają, że to nie oni. Działają Barbarzyńcom na nerwy. WRAKOWO TOR WYŚCIGOWY Potrzebujesz gotówki? Masz żyłkę do hazardu? A może chcesz zajrzeć śmierci w oczy i poczuć wiatr we włosach? To jest właśnie miejsce dla ciebie, brachu. Wyścigi odbywają się dwa razy w tygodniu, żeby nie marnować zbytnio paliwa, ale każdy może spróbować swoich sił w ściganiu się – pod warunkiem że ma swoje auto albo bogatego sponsora. Większość zysków z zakładów trafia do kieszeni Kubicy, część idzie na nagrody dla kierowców i obstawiających, a resztę biorą Barbarzyńcy. ZAMIENNIK Możliwe, że to największy warsztat na Pustkowiach. Serio, może konkurować z Warszawą! Tutejsi mechanicy jednak, dzięki miłości Kubicy do porządku wiedzą dokładnie gdzie leży każda część. Jak oni to robią, nie mam zielonego pojęcia bo są ich tam miliony. Z chęcią co prawda też nimi handlują, ale ceny są co najmniej odstraszające – jedynie zawodowi kierowcy mogą liczyć na jakiekolwiek zniżki. Mimo to wielu kupuje części samochodowe tutaj, bo nigdzie indziej nie ma tak szerokiego asortymentu. PARK KUBICY Warsztat samego Kubicy. To tutaj najlepsi mechanicy dbają o furę szefa. Chociaż on sam rzadko się ściga, to gdy to robi, nigdy nie przegrywa. Zwykle zresztą tylko jemu udaje się dojechać na metę, ale wciąż znajdują się śmiałkowie, którzy wyzywają go na pojedynek. A wiadomo, dodatkowe części w Zamienniku zawsze się przydadzą. 7 POKUS Burdel jak burdel, tylko połączony z knajpą. Alkohol tutaj dostarcza poznańska mafia, jednak jest ona powoli wypierana przez Jakuba Wędrowcza i jego nalewkę „Siedem Ziół i Grzyb” DZIELNICA PÓŁNOCNA POSTERUNEK BARBARZYŃCÓW Tutaj siedzą nieustraszeni obrońcy miasta. Zajmują wiele domów, przybyli tutaj razem z rodzinami po upadku Babilonu. Chłopi szybko zajęli się uprawą roli w okolicy Zielonej Dzielnicy, a Łowcy wyruszyli w Neotajgę. Wojownicy wybudowali mur dookoła miasta i po dziś dzień bronią go przed mutantami. Rzemieślnicy wtopili się w targowisko i oferują swoje usługi każdemu, kogo na nie stać. A Naukowcy, jak to jajogłowi, siedzą i badają to, co przyniosą im Łowcy. KOMISARIAT Nikt nie wie, czym tak naprawdę jest mała przybudówka przy koszarach Barbarzyńców, ale wszyscy wiedzą jedno – im dalej od jej mieszkańców, tym lepiej. Jest ich trzech, sami mężczyźni z bronią, której wierz mi- u byle kogo nie zobaczysz. Kiedyś jeden z podróżników powiedział, że to Stygmaci, ale następnego dnia znaleźli go z poderżniętym gardłem w rynsztoku. Wszyscy więc udają, że ich to nie obchodzi. NPC BONIEK Władca targowiska. Któryś z jego przodków założył tutaj małą stację zaopatrzeniową, która rozrosła się do rozmiarów molocha, jakim jest dzisiaj. Z natury łagodny, jednak szybko wpada w furię, w trakcie której głowy i naboje lecą często i gęsto. Ma kilku zaufanych ludzi, którzy pilnują porządku na targowisku. Współpracuje z Kubicą nad utrzymaniem porządku w mieście. Darzy wielkim szacunkiem Barbarzyńców, którzy w zamian za zapasy bronią targowiska przed mutantami. Mówi się o nim, że ma olbrzymi majątek, jednak nikt nie jest w stanie potwierdzić tych pogłosek. W dwóch słowach, więc: nie podskakuj. Profesja: Handlarz Współczynniki: Umiejętności: Ekwipunek: Reputacja: znany w Białymstoku i północnej Polsce KUBICA Twardy gangster, który w życiu widział już niejedno. Przybył do Białegostoku z wielkimi marzeniami, które Boniek pomógł mu spełnić. W zamian za pomoc przy budowie toru wyścigowego, gangsterzy Kubicy odpierali ataki mutantów z Neotajgi, dopóki nie przybyli Barbarzyńcy. Sojusz z Bońkiem został utrzymany i teraz ludzie Kubicy pilnują porządku w mieście. Jest wielkim fanem wyścigów i znakomitym kierowcą, jednak często posuwa się do nieczystych zagrywek, jeśli ktoś wyzywa go na pojedynek. Preferuje perswazję przy użyciu pięści i spluwy, jednak potrafi trzeźwo spojrzeć na sytuację.Choć nie ma litości. Jego ulubionym sposobem na pozbawianie życia jest kilkukrotne przejechanie po delikwencie starym walcem drogowym. Profesja: Kierowca Współczynniki: Umiejętności: Ekwipunek: kluczyki do walca samochodowego Reputacja: znany w Białymstoku STARY STEFAN Aktualny Król Barbarzyńców. Razem ze swoim ludem dalej prowadzi krucjatę przeciwko Dziczy. Wielokrotnie wyprawiał się do Dziczy, jako młody Łowca, jednak został obrany nowym Królem, gdy poprzedni zginął podczas ataku mutantów na Babilon i poprowadził Barbarzyńców do Białegostoku. Choć sam nie wyrusza już na wyprawy, tęskni za tymi czasami. Nie podoba mu się działalność ekologów, którzy chcą bronić Dziczy, gdyż on sam postrzega ją jako największe zagrożenie na Pustkowiach. Krzywym okiem patrzy też na gangsterów Kubicy, jednak nie chce podejmować żadnych działań przeciwko nim. Profesja: Łowca mutantów Współczynniki: Umiejętności: Ekwipunek: Reputacja: uwielbiany przez Barbarzyńców, znany w Białymstoku Category:Poprawki Category:Lokacje Category:Lokacjaa